memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
No Compromise, Part III
(DC Volume 2 TOS ) | number = 60 | miniseries= No Compromise | minino = 3 | writer = Howard Weinstein | artist = Carlos Garzon | colorist = David Grafe | letterer = Bob Pinaha | editor = Margaret Clark | omnibus= | published = | format = | pages = 24 | story = | publisher = DC Comics | date= 2290 & 2267 | stardate = 3006.4 | altcover = }} No Compromise, Part 3 was the finale of the three-part comic story arc No Compromise, published by DC Comics in 1994. The arc was written by Howard Weinstein and drawn by Carlos Garzon. In this story, Commander Chekov recalls a mission that took place in 2267 during Captain James T. Kirk's first five-year mission aboard the . In that mission, Spock and Ensign Julia Crandall were taken hostage. Summary :Ship's log, Chief Engineer Scott in command. With Captain Kirk still in sickbay — we've just now been told that Mr. Spock and Ensign Crandall are bein' held hostage by colonial rebels! Recovered and back on the bridge, Kirk refused to negotiate with rebel leader Keyah. Chekov assumed that meant the hostages would be abandoned, but Kirk clarified that they had to follow Starfleet rules, assigning Chekov to use sensors to locate Spock and Crandall. Meanwhile, Christine Chapel and Leonard McCoy operated on injured colony manager Veneth. Scott continued his experiments to beam objects aboard the unknown vessel which had been barraging the Harahni colony on Beta Mariotia III with radiation for the past two months. Radiation interference prevented Chekov from isolating Spock and Crandall from the other colonists. Kirk signaled an ultimatum to Keyah: he would leave in an hour if the hostages weren't released. Crandall said that Kirk would indeed sacrifice his officers if necessary, and colonist Borra whacked Keyah on the back of the head. Crandall suggested that instead of hurting each other, they should let the Enterprise aid them. :Captain's log, Stardate 3006.4: Commander Spock and Ensign Crandall have beamed up. Fortunately, Spock's wound wasn't serious… At his recommendation, Ensign Crandall will receive a commendation for her courage and composure while in captivity. I am preparing to beam aboard the alien vessel, to try to stop the radiation bombardment of the colony. Scott solved the transporter puzzle. Chekov volunteered to accompany Kirk, and both donned environmental suits. :Captain's log, supplemental: Beaming over to what appears to be a cargo hold—hoping to avoid an immediate confrontation with whoever may be aboard this mysterious alien ship. :Captain's log, supplemental: Ensign Chekkov and I explore this vast ship… finding more questions than answers. Accommodations are tight, to say the least… :Captain's log, stardate 3007,1: We have found a chamber apparently used an an information and briefing center for would-be colonists belonging to the previously unknown species that built this ship—the T'Gai. The 15,000-year-old vessel was a malfunctioning, automated T'Gai starship. The T'Gai had a similar colonial approach as the Harahni, to transplant animals and plants from the T'Gai homeworld, ignoring the value of indigenous species. With the radiation barrage cut off, the crisis was ended. Learning from their failure and that of the T'Gai, the Harahni agreed to use the planet's local resources to help solve their problems. In 2290, Commander Chekov finished reminiscing about the mission, telling Captain Hikaru Sulu and Commander Nyota Uhura that, sadly, he and Crandall never got back together. She wanted to follow her dreams and didn't want to settle down. Crandall remained in the Beta Mariotia system to explore the T'Gai vessel, departing the Enterprise and joining three others in a science team aboard a class F shuttlecraft. References Characters :Borra • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Julia Crandall • Keyah • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Veneth • unnamed Harahni Starships and vehicles : ( ) • T'Gai starship • unnamed shuttlecraft Locations :Beta Mariotia III T'Gai homeworld Races and cultures :Harahni • Human • T'Gai • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet Science and technology :bio-stasis tank • communications • deflector field • deflector shield • electromagnetic interference • environmental suit • life support system • molecule • phaser rifle • shield • transporter Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • commander • doctor • ensign • colonial • lieutenant • settler Other references :animal • auditorium • bridge • colony • court martial • galaxy • hostage • lifeform • planet • plant • Prime Directive • radiation • sciences station • Starfleet officer • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s) • transporter room Timeline Chronology ;15,000 years ago : T'Gai dispatch the T'Gai starship colony ship from the T'Gai homeworld Appendices Background * Keyah swapped weapons between issues. In the last issue, she used one which was a long rifle with one main ribbed barrel with a secondary ribbed section at the top and a straight nozzle. In this issue, her weapon had a single barrel with a small section that was ribbed (with nothing above it), was more slender, and the nozzle was ribbed. * Kirk did not specify exactly what Starfleet rules had to obeyed during the hostage crisis, but related that Starfleet officers took an oath preventing them from negotiating with terrorists. Related stories * – When Spock was taken hostage in 2266, Kirk weighed his oath not to negotiate with terrorists against the life of his friend. Images DC2 60.jpg|Cover image. DC60-Borra.jpg|Borra Connections "Part II"| after="Door in the Cage" |}} "The Star to Every Wandering" |}} External link * Category:TOS comics Category:1994 productions and publications